The Waiting Game
by LeeLeeXtreme
Summary: Bella gets three phone calls in one night. Written in response to a 'phone sex' challenge. Set sometime between NM and BD. Rated M for very partial lemon, and language. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Waiting Game**

Alice was quickly becoming my new best friend. Aside from her lavish style and superior grace, we seemed to have a lot in common.

I was quick to find, though, that having a conversation with her was sometimes a challenging feat.

"You're going to love the place Edward is taking you to tomorrow," Alice told me warmly over the phone.

She had called to let me know that Edward was going to be late tonight sneaking into my room. She didn't want me to worry. I ended up chatting with her for longer than I anticipated and now all of the hot water had run out from the unoccupied shower.

I turned it off and returned to my room.

The water didn't faze me. More importantly, Edward was planning on taking me out! I had no idea. That was one of the things I loved about Alice, I hated surprises and she was great at ruining them.

I tried to pretend that I was somewhat clued in, but couldn't help trying to fish for details. "Oh I am? Do you happen to know if this place is expensive?"

"You really need to stop worrying about such things. It's not though- feel better?"

"Much." I replied. As the relief washed over me I decided that I should pick out a nice laid back outfit to wear to this non-expensive place I was going. I walked over to my closet to examine its contents. I had just purchased a couple of new shirts, and the deep blue turtleneck was calling to me.

"I think you should wear the new red blouse you bought, it's so beautiful on you," Alice chimed in.

"Oh…do you have a hidden camera in my room or something, Alice?"

"No silly, you know I can see-"

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I've never even worn the red shirt yet, how do you know it's beautiful on me?"

"Uh," she paused slightly, "because you kind of… wear it tomorrow. I guess it's my powers of persuasion."

I put the blue turtleneck back on its hanger and took out the red v-neck. If Alice said it was to be, then it was to be.

"I might have gone with the red on my own- you just didn't give me a chance to think about it."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No Alice, I'm only joking. I'm glad you're good at stuff like that! I've never been into fashion, and now, being with Edward- I feel the need to look…_good_. You know?"

"Bella, you really don't see yourself. Oh wait," Alice's voice flew up an octave, "Speak of the devil! I think Edward is going to be calling you soon. I better let you go."

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye."

I clicked the phone off. Now all I had to do was wait for Alice's vision to come true. I plopped myself down on my bed and thought back to what I was doing before Alice called. _Shower_, right.

Assuming Edward was going to call and tell me he was running late, I might still have time to jump in the shower before he got here.

I was torn between sitting on the bed with the phone in my hand, and running to the bathroom and taking a lukewarm three minute shower.

I went with the shower.

I began stripping off my clothes as quickly as possible, thus beginning a mini game of beat the clock._I can get in the shower, keep the phone on the sink…_

Midway through taking my shirt off, it was too late.

_*RING!*_

I brought my shirt back down around my neck and picked up the phone again. A funny thought occurred to me as my finger reached for the 'talk' button.

"Don't come to my room yet, I'm topless!" I answered, giggling.

"You are…? Was I supposed to come to your room tonight?"

Oh my god. It was Jacob.

"Jake?" I asked, suddenly horrified.

"You know, Bells, if you want me to come to your room all you have to do is ask. You don't need to use reverse psychology." His voice was teasing. I wondered if he knew what had actually just happened. He must've known.

"Stop it! I didn't know it was _you_ calling."

"So I guess you and Edward aren't at that level yet, since you don't want him to see you topless. Wait, why are you topless again?"

"Is there a reason you're calling me?"

"There was. I forget now.

"Well then let's hang up, and when you remember you can call me back again, okay?"

"You know I'm topless too…and bottomless."

"What?" I stuttered. He was messing with me, he had to be. "Jake…"

"I'm just trying to join in on the naked festivities! We can be naked together. That's not against the rules is it?"

"No, you are perfectly free to be naked anytime you like, just not with me on the phone."

"Hey, you started it! And you never did tell me why you're topless."

"I was about to jump in the shower."

"Ooooh. It gets _better_," he mused.

"Shut up." I laughed. I didn't know why I was still entertaining this conversation, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to just hang up on him.

"So you shower with your pants on? Or were you just getting to that part?"

"I…"

"You don't have pants on either do you?" he implored, clearly pleased.

"Underwear! I have underwear on!" I insisted, hoping to shatter his dreams.

"I love how honest you are. What kind of underwear?"

"Goodbye Jacob."

"No! Don't hang up yet. Real quick, just tell me…what kind of underwear?"

"The girl kind."

"The _up the butt_ kind?"

"No!" I was shocked at how direct he was being. "Are you crazy?"

"Oh wait, so like, the regular panty kind?"

"Yes."

"That's hot."

"Bye Jake," I tried again.

"You're really going to hang up on me like that?"

"No, I'm going to keep saying goodbye until you say it back, so let's hurry it up."

_*beep*_

My other line was ringing. That had to be Edward.

"Actually, I'm really sorry, but yes- I am hanging up on you," I said apologetically before I did, in fact, hang up on him. It had to be done.

I clicked over quickly, and this time I went with a simple, "Hello."

"Hello." It _was_ Edward, thankfully.

"I spoke to Alice."

"She told you I'm with Jasper hunting?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she said you're going to be late."

"I would have said no, but he picked up the scent of a family of mountain lions that we've been following for months. There's something special about their blood that really seems to charge Jasper, but we were waiting for the cubs to mature. We've tracked them about 50 miles north so far."

"When do you think you'll be here?"

"I'd say another couple of hours. Do you think you can wait up for me? I won't mind if you go to sleep, I'll be there when you wake up."

I yawned at the mention of sleep. I was incredibly tired, but I didn't want to sleep just yet.

"I'll be awake."

"Good, I'll see you then. I love you, Bella."

"Love you too."

I heard the click as he hung up, and a piece of my heart died with the phone. _Hours?_

It felt like eternity.

_*RING!*_

The loud shrill sound rang through my ears seconds after the call ended. Too fast for it to be a new call.

Despite my better judgment I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello yourself."

_Jacob_ again. Or better yet, Jacob still.

"You never hung up, did you?"

"No. I refuse to be hung up on. Who was it?"

"None of your business," I grumbled.

"Did you tell _him_ you were topless?"

"Will you stop? No!"

"Oh my god, did I ruin it for you? You probably had a whole damsel in distress thing planned. I'm sorry," he spoke sarcastically and I wanted to smack him through the phone.

"I did not, you jerk."

I heard him laughing on the other end, and it made my blood boil.

"Can you please hang up now?" I begged.

"You hung up with Edward pretty fast. Is he on his way to see you?"

"He's running late. He'll be here later." I didn't know why I told him, but I was so used to telling Jacob everything.

"So you're all naked and alone? You want me to come over and keep you company until he gets there?"

"Yeah, right. I doubt he'd like that too much."

"But you'd like it?"

"No," I objected.

"Sounds like you would," he insisted.

"I didn't say anything that would even remotely imply that."

"Sure you did."

"Jake, really, I don't have time for this." He wouldn't stop until he actually drove me insane, this I was sure of.

"You never have time for me anymore. What's up with that, Bells?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just…busy." I answered, and it was true. I felt bad but I was finding it harder to work Jacob into my life these days.

"So am I, but I would make time for you if you asked."

"Yeah but it's different, you don't-"

"I don't have a vampire significant other breathing down my neck? No, you're right."

"I really am sorry. Why don't we hang out this week?" I suggested, trying to ignore his smart ass attitude. It was justified.

"Why don't you just talk to me right now? I miss this."

"So do I." That was true also. I did miss this- _him_.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you still naked?" he asked, his voice taking on a dirtier edge.

"Jesus, Jake. Come on."

"Well, are you? You've had enough time to get dressed. You may be fully clothed now for all I know."

"I'm still _half_ dressed. I was never naked."

"I have an idea, why don't you get naked. Like full on naked."

This was quickly turning back into a nightmare, but a part of me was excited by the idea of turning on Jacob. I couldn't let him know that. But I _could_ let myself get a little something out of it- without his knowledge of course.

I walked over to my window and locked it, just to be safe. Then I proceeded to remove the rest of my clothes. My shirt came off easily over my head and I held the phone away from the material so it wouldn't rub into the receiver. My underwear came off even easier. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I was freezing but at least I'd never fall asleep like this.

"I will _not_ get naked. No way," I lied.

"You know, I'm naked like, half of the day."

"Yeah but you're a wolf. Werewolves don't need clothes. And you're super hot all the time, so clothes probably burden you anyway."

"Don't go making everything sound so logical, you'll ruin my mood."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your mood," I insisted mockingly.

"It's okay. Make it up to me, tell me something dirty."

"No."

"Will you answer questions instead?"

"No." I was beginning to have fun toying with Jacob.

"Are you lying down?"

"Didn't I just say _no _to answering questions?"

"Yeah you did."

"So, what does that tell you?"

"That yes you are lying down."

"How the hell does that figure?" I laughed.

"I'm right, though."

"Yeah, you are right. I'm lying down." I spread out more on the bed to further illustrate how right he was.

"Are you…touching yourself?" he whispered.

I couldn't let things go too far.

"Goodbye Jake."

"Too much, too much- I know. Don't hang up!" he pleaded.

I breathed into the phone, fighting with the idea of hanging up on him again, or seeing where this might go. This felt_ so _wrong, but so exciting at the same time. Young, impressionable, almost 7 foot tall, supposedly _naked_ Jacob on the phone- Edward on his way over. Maybe Edward would finish early.

_He could be here any minute._

"Are you still there?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Good." I could hear him smiling.

We sat in silence for a minute, and I spent my time toying with a freckle on my stomach. I was daring myself to be bold and move my hand just slightly further down. Could I do that with Jacob on the phone? Would that be considered cheating, even if Jacob had no idea? I wished that someone could draw me a line and tell me where crossing it would take place. I'd steer clear of that spot.

"You want to ask _me_ something personal? Even the score a little?" Jake finally spoke up.

"Yes, what kind of underwear do _you_ wear?" I figured I'd give him a taste of his own embarrassing medicine.

"Boxer briefs."

"Do you shower naked?"

"Of course. Stupid question."

"Do you… masturbate?" I wanted to take the words back as soon as they came out, but life doesn't really work that way.

"Do you?" he asked eagerly in return.

"Hey! I'm asking questions. You don't get to jump in," I answered jokingly to take some of the thickness out of the air. It was suffocating me.

"Sorry. Yes, I do. Often," he snickered at the last part of his statement.

"What to you think about, when you do...that?"

"You don't want to know," he insisted.

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Now I think you're just _trying_ to embarrass me."

"Wasn't that the point, to even the score?" I reminded him.

"I didn't know I was embarrassing you before. You're the one who answered the phone all seductive. You caught me by surprise," he maintained an honest tone even though I knew he was responsible for most of how this call was turning out.

He could put the blame on me all he wanted but that wouldn't change anything.

"Trust me- I was more surprised than you were. You haven't called me in a while," I admitted.

"I'm shocked you're still on the phone with me now."

"You're right, maybe we better end this conversation while we're both still only slightly embarrassed. Before things go too far."

"We're both naked, holding the phone and talking about masturbation. I think things have already gone too far," he chuckled.

"I'm not naked!"

"Bella, I have excellent hearing. I'm part wolf for god's sake. You are butt ass naked."

He caught me, after I had been so careful. I felt the shame set in.

"Goodbye Jake."

"Bells, I'm so happy right now, you can hang up on me and I won't even care."

"Good. I _am_ hanging up."

"I think of you… when I masturbate… by the way. Just so we can be equally embarrassed," he confessed.

I moaned before I could stop myself.

My right hand made it down past the point of no return, and my left hand clicked the phone off at the same time. I was sure Jacob already heard too much though.

I spent the next hour thinking about that conversation.

That was another thing I loved about Alice, she couldn't _see_ everything.

* * *

A/N: Feedback is appreciated! If you were looking for a more full on lemon, I suggest you read my other story, TRoBJ.


End file.
